


Happily Ever After

by soapficgal



Category: Port Charles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapficgal/pseuds/soapficgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The background is this. Port Charles and the vampires weren't real, but only an idea in a novel that Lucy Coe penned in her free time. Eve never died and she never came into contact with Ian Thornhart as he was nothing more than a character in Lucy's book. Now as this very short story opens up, Chris and Eve are together in their home sharing a quiet moment with their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

  
  
“I would never,” Eve Lambert-Ramsey gasped as she looked down at the pages before her horrified at what she saw. Turning to her husband, she looked up at him watching him suppress the urge to roll over with laughter as his hand clasped over his mouth, “don’t you dare think about laughing. This so isn’t funny.”  
  
“Actually,” Chris shrugged his shoulders, “it kind of has an air of humor to it…”  
  
“That I got killed off by chapter ten while Lucy Coe’s character was playing the role of the heroine and finding romance with some two-timing louse of a husband that I was stupid enough to marry,” she shook her head in strong disapproval, “I’m starting to think that woman is dipping into Kevin’s psychiatric meds if you catch my drift.”  
  
“Oh relax Eve,” Chris reached out to her drawing her into his arms tenderly, “it’s not like the book is a best seller or anything,” he finished kissing the top of her head.  
  
“A book about vampires and Lucy saving the day, well, there‘s only one place for that” she shook her head in strong disapproval as she tossed the book into the trash bin, “there. Much better.”  
  
“See, now was that so bad,” Chris hugged her in his arms tenderly, “I mean you read it, you hated it and you threw it away. It’s a done deal.”  
  
“I should sue her for defamation of character is what I should do,” Eve shook her head disapproving, “I mean clearly she based that character on me.”  
  
“Eve, honey, you would never have been so stupid,” Chris pointed out seeing her nose wrinkle with anger as he wondered why on Earth she’d been prompted to read Lucy’s novel, “We both know that you have much better taste than that.”  
  
“I do, don’t I,” Eve snuggled back into his arms, “I mean clearly a man like Dr. Whatever-his-name was would not be enough to hold my attention.”  
  
“I would certainly hope not,” Chris reached out to her turning her eyes to face him once again, “considering that I’d hate to explain to the little ones that their mother has decided to get rid of me.”  
  
“I wouldn’t dream of getting rid of you,” Eve tilted her eyes up towards his, a smile pressing over her features, “being with you has been the happiest times of my life. I hope you realize that.”  
  
“I might,” Chris teased, “though a little convincing on your part wouldn’t hurt.”  
  
“Hmm…well in that case,” she turned in his arms bringing her lips towards him, “how about we work on that?”  
  
“I was hoping you might say that,” Chris grinned drawing her in closer to him as the sounds of little feet running on the wooden floor captured their attention.  
  
“I think we’re going to put grown up time on hold,” Eve couldn’t help but smile as the small voices of their children beckoned them.  
  
“Mommy, mommy, is it true? Is it true,” their daughter’s voice called out to them as she leapt into Chris’s lap joining her mother, “is there really going to be a book burning party tonight?”  
  
Eve gave Chris a strange look before turning to her daughter, “Where did you hear that?”  
  
“I told her,” another voice interrupted as Eve saw her son standing in the doorway, a proud smile over his features, “Uncle Jack said he’d take us if you said it was okay.”  
  
“It’s most certainly not okay,” Eve shook her head in disapproval, “if there’s going to be a book burning party, then I’m going to be the one taking you.”  
  
“Eve, hey now,” Chris tugged on her arm as she started to get up off of his lap, “now Becca and Kyle don’t need to hear you saying that…at least not yet…”  
  
“Oh come on dad,” Becca smiled up at him, “I want to burn books.”  
  
“We’re not burning books,” Chris felt a hearty laugh spill over him, “Your Uncle Jack was pulling your chains again.”  
  
“I knew it was a lie,” Becca looked over at her brother sticking her tongue at him, “You were so wrong.”  
  
“Was not,” Kyle argued with her.  
  
“Were too,” she snapped.  
  
“Was not,” Kyle stomped his foot down, “That’s exactly what Uncle Jack said and if you don’t believe me, then you’re the one who’s wrong.”  
  
“Hey you two,” Eve motioned for her son to join them, “forget about the books and let’s talk about this vacation we’re going on.”  
  
“We’re really going to take a vacation?” Becca looked to her mother with curious eyes.  
  
“Yes really,” Eve nodded with a soft smile, “your dad was talking about making sure that you had a personal tour of Cinderella’s castle with Mickey Mouse himself.”  
  
“Really?” their daughter’s eyes widened.  
  
“Yes really, and for you,” Eve reached out for Kyle, “well your dad and I were thinking that we could make our way to the Haunted Mansion since you’ve been talking about it non-stop. It might be something fun for you.”  
  
“That would be like so cool,” Kyle beamed with excitement, “you two are like the bestest parents ever.”  
  
“Did you hear that?” Chris chuckled, “we’re the bestest parents now.”  
  
“We’re moving up in the world,” Eve laughed heartily, “I’d say that’s a good thing.”  
  
“It’s a very good thing,” Chris agreed as a warmth spilled over his features, “of course if two little ones aren’t ready, then we’re just going to have to go to the Pizza Shack without them.”  
  
“I’m ready daddy,” Becca promised.  
  
“I’m almost ready, but I’m working on it,” Kyle promised darting off in search of his missing shoes.  
  
“I’ll help,” Becca announced following after her brother as Eve’s laughter filled the living room.  
  
“What are we going to do with those two,” Eve shook her head simply, “Can you believe we’ve come this far already?”  
  
“It feels like it was a lifetime in the making, but now that we have it,” Chris offered with a soft smile, “I’m loving every minute of it.”  
  
“You’d better because I swear to you if you even thought about changing a thing…” Eve threw him a warning glance.  
  
“When I have it all,” Chris shook his head determined, “not a chance. This is the kind of family that I’ve always hoped for and I’m not letting go of it ever.”  
  
“You’d better not,” Eve leaned in to kiss him tenderly, “although I must say in reading that book Lucy wrote, it did show me something…”  
  
“What’s that?” Chris questioned drawing his arms around her waist leisurely.  
  
“That a life without you just wouldn’t be one I’d ever want to face,” she kissed him tenderly, “I always have and I always will.”  
  
“I’m going to hold you to that promise,” Chris hugged her in his arms savoring the moment between them as the vampires and the supernatural world that existed in Lucy Coe’s imagination was anything, but the reality he found himself in during his time with Eve. Sure Lucy Coe could conjure up her world of misery, but as Chris thought of his wife and his children, he realized that life couldn’t be more perfect and that in itself kept him turning the page hopeful for the future.  
  
The End 


End file.
